In the Hall of the Mountain King
by TheInitiated94
Summary: Thorin managed to reclaim his homeland without dying or losing any of his people. Now he resides under the mountain once more, and has become drunk with greed. Can Talia, a lowly chamber maid, be the light to his impending darkness? *Warning: Thorin is a little OOC. You have been warned*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm putting my other "Hobbit" story under hiatus. I'm just no longer inspired to continue. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone but I don't want to keep going with it if it is going to be shitty. **

**This, however, is my new one. The title is inspired by the song. I just thought it would be absolutely perfect considering. **

**One last thing I would like to address: This story shows a really dark side of Thorin. Not that he is necessarily a chipper character anyway, but this is a depiction of a very greed stricken Thorin after winning back his homeland. This was inspired by a story I have read in the past, but I cannot for the life of me remember the name of it or who it was written by. **

**Anyways, enjoy! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Talia only. Nothing you recognize. **

**Chapter One**

Talia made her rounds throughout Erebor early one morning, making her way through all of the chambers, tidying up beds and what-not. Being a chamber maid wasn't necessarily what she had pictured doing with her life, but she made do, deciding that a steady income and a roof over her head was more important than living on the streets.

Talia let out a huff and reached up to put her long, curly blonde hair into a pony-tail. You see, Talia wasn't just any dwarf maiden. She was a fair skinned, bright blue-eyed beauty; _much _different then those of her kind. She didn't have a beard or any excess hair. Talia was the definition of feminine.

The problem with being so beautiful was that none of the dwarf men wanted her. They preferred the stereotypical dwarf maiden as apposed to the fair haired beauty, making the young girl more of an outcast. Talia was not bothered by this, however. She didn't mind the introverted life that she was currently living in The Lonely Mountain. however, one thing she did not enjoy about living under the mountain, was its ruler.

Upon reclaiming his homeland by merely the skin of his teeth, Thorin had become no less than a monster, and that is putting it lightly. It was a surprise to everyone that he kept his word and rebuilt Lake Town and Dale instead of just keeping all of his gold to himself. He even had his own band of whores that would lay with him each night, mostly against their own will, in fear of what he would do to them if they did not do so. Talia thanked Mahal each day that she wasn't one of those unfortunate souls.

Of course, that certainly does not mean that the Majesty himself hasn't offered.

It was because Talia was different that caused him to be incredibly infatuated with her. Thorin would often stand from a distance and glare at her as if she was another gem from his room of gold. Sometimes he would be in his chambers as she was making his bed some mornings, never to say a word and only stare at her from the opposite side of the room. It made Talia uneasy and sick to her stomach most times, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride rise within her as well.

Talia was the one treasure he could not have, and she _reveled _in that.

As horrid as King Thorin was, he was incredibly handsome for a dwarf. With his long dark hair and strong body, it was enough to make any woman swoon, but only for a moment. As soon as he opened that monstrous mouth of his, all lust was none to void.

Talia took in a shaky breath and hesitantly opened Thorin's door to his bed chambers. Her eyes instantly were about the room looking for any sign of his presence, and letting out her breath when finding none. She hummed a merry tune softly to herself as she began to change the sheets on his bed.

"Good morning," a deep voice suddenly said from behind her.

Talia whipped around to find the King standing there, sporting a smug smirk on his handsome face. She merely nodded in response before going back to her work in hopes that he would take the hint and leave her to her work. If only she were so lucky.

"I trust you slept well?"

Talia once again reluctantly turned to face him, with her brow furrowed in confusion. He never usually spoke to her, so this was of big surprise to her, and not a good one. "I did, my Lord. Thank you."

She turned back to her work and Thorin continued to admire her thin body from behind. Maybe none of the other dwarf men wanted her, but the King under the Mountain most certainly did. Of course, little did the dwarf maiden know that playing hard to get only fueled the fire of lust within him. It was as if he was on his quest to win back his treasure all over again, and he was going to do anything he could to get it.

**A/N: Sorry if this was a boring chapter. Very short too... It was more of an informational kind of thing. I know there wasn't much Thorin and Talia interaction but there will be more in the future. Anyway, please let me know what you guys think and whether I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so great! I got a lot more feedback than I anticipated for this story. I knew it was a risk because of the way I am portraying Thorin, but I promise you he won't always be like that. Just give it time. Trust me.**

_**Thank you to:**_

_**2Addicted2YourLove, Vargavinter, dearreader,**_

_**Guest, CharmiaArkenstone, and Neewa for your lovely reviews!**_

**Also thank you to those who took the time to follow and favorite this story. It means so much. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter for you guys! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Talia. **

**Chapter Two**

The room was silent the remainder of the time that Talia worked to clean Thorin's room, in which Talia was very grateful. Although it is quite awkward when he ogled at her while she bustled about, she would much rather him do that instead of actually _talk_ to her. Talia let out a sigh of relief as she finished the last touches on his room. She gathered his dirty sheets and threw them in the basket, giving him a small curtsy before making her way to the door.

"Talia?"

Thorin's deep voice halted her in her tracks, and she reluctantly turned around forcing a tight smile. "Yes, your Majesty?"

He took a few intimidating steps towards her and she fought the urge to bolt out of the room, and instead, remained steadfast in her spot. "I would like you to join me for dinner tonight in the dining hall."

Talia swallowed the lump in her throat, trying desperately to think of a plausible excuse that would hinder her from being able to attend. "I...I'm afraid I cannot, your Majesty. Though I am...flattered by your invitation, there are many things I must-"

"I was not asking, Talia."

She sighed. "I am but a lowly chamber maid, my lord. I hardly think it would be appropriate if I were to-"

Thorin sighed in aggravation. "I was not _asking_, woman."

Talia's jaw clenched as anger began to flood in her veins. Instead of attempting to retaliate once more, she once again forced a smile upon her fair face. "Of course, your Highness."

He waved his hand dismissively and turned away from her. "Good. Now away with you. I imagine there is still work to be done."

The maid all but stomped out of the room, grateful that she was finally allowed to leave the infuriating situation. How _dare _he just order her around like she was one of his whores. Talia had heard tales and stories of the old Thorin, and how he put himself between Smaug and his people most bravely and selflessly. The dwarf-maiden scoffed to herself, knowing now that those were only tales, and the reality of it now proved the King to be _much_ different. There was one thing that Talia was sure of, however.

She was _dreading _dinner tonight.

* * *

"He invited _you _to dine with him?" Talia's friend, Sarah - actually more like acquaintance - gushed. "Oh, Mahal! You should feel honored!"

"_Honored,_" Talia glared at her fellow chamber maid, "is not what comes to-"

"Of course I'm not really surprised," Sarah went on, completely ignoring Talia's scolding. "He's _always _had his eye on you. I'm not sure why, though." Sarah threw a scrutinizing gaze Talia's way. "You're far too...too pretty."

Talia sighed in frustration, continuing to scrub the dirty bed sheets clean by hand. Sarah was the picture of what a dwarf maiden was supposed to look like. Her hair was dark and course as apposed to Talia's soft blonde curls. Sarah had an ever growing beard on her face to match as well. "Sarah, King Thorin is a _disgrace._ Never in a million years would I want _anything_ to do with him, even if he was the last dwarf on earth."

"Oh, but my _khuzsh_, he is the King! Surely you don't mean-"

"Sarah, you can be so foolish at times." That ended the conversation, and they proceeded to wash clothes and sheets in silence.

Sarah, much to Talia's dismay, broke the silence. "Just make sure you tread carefully, my dear _khuzsh_, because who know what will happen to you if you displease him."

Talia knew that Sarah was right. She knew that she had to but up a pleasant front tonight in order to save her own skin. Thorin could be very unpredictable at times, and the smallest thing could set him off.

* * *

Talia found herself in her finest gown that evening, which in reality, wasn't that nice at all. But for a chamber maid, it would have to do. It was a simple white gown, lacy and elegant. It had long sleeves and a lower-cut top, and was very form-fitting. Her hair simply hung down her back, curly as always.

Just as she was finishing up, there was two hard knocks on her door, causing her to jump in surprise. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she made her way to the door, opening it slowly. Thorin stood there proud with his head held high. Again, Talia couldn't help bit admire his handsome, strong features. She quickly reminded herself that she loathed him and gave a short curtsy.

"Good evening, your Majesty."

Talia flushed as Thorin raked his eyes up and down her body. "M'lady." He offered her his arm which she reluctantly took, and they began to make their way to the dining hall. "You look exquisite."

Thorin was being no less than a pure gentleman but Talia refused to let her guard down. Flattering words were not going to cover up what he truly was. "Thank you, my lord."

"Thorin."

She looked over and found that he was genuinely smiling at her. He was so much more handsome when he was smiling, as apposed to the smirk that always played at his lips. She couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, Thorin." Talia quickly chastised herself. _Remember what he is, _she said over and over again to herself, and very much welcomed back the feeling of utter hatred towards him.

They walked into the hall and the room went silent. Fili and Kili's jaws practically dropped at the sight of Talia, and Dwalin just glared, not pleased with the fact that a lowly chamber maid will be dining with them...an _ugly _one (in his opinion) at that. Thorin could at least pick a dwarf maid that actually looked like their kind.

Bofur smiled warmly at her. "Well hello, Lady Talia. It is nice to see you here, lass!"

I always enjoyed Bofur's company over everyone else's. He was always warm and kind to her, but then again that is just how he is. He was always warm and kind to everyone for the most part.

"_Talia_?" Dwalin piped up angrily. "How do you know her name?"

Bofur furrowed his brow and shrugged. "I asked her."

"Why do you care about a no good-"

"Dwalin," Thorin said firmly. "Talia is our guest. You will treat her with respect." Thorin guided Talia to her seat next to Kili, waiting until she sat down to take his place next to her.

Kili leaned over and whispered low in attempt to keep Dwalin from hearing, "I'm also glad to see you here, miss." He winked and leaned back into his seat, continuing to eat his food.

All the dwarves went back to laughing and talking with one another, and every once in a while they would include Talia and make her smile or laugh, all except for Dwalin of course. He remained reserved.

Thorin watched on, reveling in Talia's beauty as she smiled. He leaned over and whispered lowly in her ear, catching her by surprise. "I'm glad you came."

Talia's smile faltered and she looked over at him. "I'm not sure if I had much of a choice, your Majesty, if it is not too bold to say."

The King sighed and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention. He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice a touch more. "I'm trying, Talia."

"Why?" She hissed. "Why are you doing this now?"

"Everything alright, lass?" Bofur asked, causing everyone else to turn their attention over to her.

Talia cleared her throat and moved away from Thorin, standing up. "I'm fine, Master Bofur. I was just telling his Majesty that I am quite done for the evening."

"But ya just got here!" Bofur objected.

"Aye, let 'er go," Dwalin grunted. "She doesn't belong here."

"You are quite right, master Dwalin." Talia gave him a short nod. "Good evening, and thank you for your fine company." She gave one last look at Thorin before rushing out of the room, angry and confused.

**A/N: ****Sorry, again, not a very long chapter. However, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Please take the time to leave a review and let me know. I REALLY appreciate it! **

***khuzsh - friend**


End file.
